custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Good, Clean Fun!
Good, Clean Fun!/Masquerade is the 15th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Hannah has packed her suitcase and is eager to go to her Aunt Paula's house for a sleep over. A review of the contents of Hannah's suitcase initiates several "pretend play" activities. The children practice healthy hygiene habits like washing their hands, brushing their teeth, bathing, and shampooing and combing their hair. Barney helps to encourage and demonstrate proper grooming habits. Baby Bop and BJ enhance learning through their own unique style of good, clean fun. Song List # Barney Theme Song # Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # Sleep Medley (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Are You Sleeping?) # The Popcorn Song # Brushing My Teeth # Splashing' in the Bath # Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself # I Love You # Angel of Music (Instrumental) # Notes (Reprise) # Masquerade # Think of Me (Reprise) # Masquerade Trivia * In 1998 this along with Oh, Brother...She's My Sister was featured in a two pack video. * In the Korean version to this a popcorn machine is used for The Popcorn Song. Air date December 5, 1997 Written by Perri Verdino-Gates Directed by Steven Feldman Theme Hygiene Characters Collapse Barney Baby Bop BJ Hannah Jeff Kristen Robert Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette Nurse Old Raoul Monsieur Reyer Monsieur Andre Monsieur Firmin Madame Giry Carlotta Christine Meg Giry Raoul Ubaldo Piangi Plot:We are back in the present where the old man is sitting in his car, traffic is busy today. The old man looks out the window and sees a couple walking together, they are looking at jewelry. The old man watches them kiss and imagines them that it is him and Christine kissing each other, but he then loses them and sees the couple walking down the street. he remembers the time of the Bal Masque. (49 years ago) Fireworks are everywhere around the theater, people dress in clothes that are black and white with different costumes. Firmin and Andre also came to the masque. "Monsieur Andre," Firmin said, he is wearing goat antlers. "Monsieur Firmin," Andre said, he is wearing a rooster hat with a mask to go with it. Firmin: Dear Andre, what a splendid party. Andre: The prologue to a bright new year. Firmin: Quite a night, I'm impressed. Andre: Well, one does one's best. Firmin & Andre: Here's to us. Andre: The toast of all the city. Firmin: What a pity that The Phantom can't be here. As they take a picture together, they enter the theater filled with people wearing black and white costumes, also wearing masks. Reyer is wearing his conductor suit and is wearing a black mask. Everyone is dancing around in every corner. All: Masquerade! Paper faces on parade, Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade, Masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you. Flash of mauve, splash of puce, Fool and king, ghoul and goose, Green and black, queen and priest, Trace of rouge, face of beast. Faces! Women: Take your turn. Men: Take a ride. All: On the merry go round. Men: In an inhuman race. All: Eye of gold, thigh of blue, True is false, who is who? Curl of lip, swirl of gown, Ace of hearts, face of clown. Faces! Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned, In the light, in the sound. Man & Woman: But who can name the face All: Masquerade! Grinning yellow, spinning reds, Masquerade, take your fill let the spectacle astound you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads, Masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you. Masquerade. Seething shadows, breathing lies, Masquerade, you can fool any friend who ever knew you. Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes, Masquerade, run and hide but a face will still pursue you. As they dance Carlotta, Ubaldo Piangi, Madame Giry, Meg Giry, Firmin, and Andre enter the room as they head down the steps. Carlotta: What a night. Piangi: What a crowd. Andre: Makes you glad. Firmin: Makes you proud, all the creme de la creme. Carlotta: Watching us and watching them. Andre: Three months of relief. Carlotta: Of delight. Andre: Of Elysian peace. Firmin: And we can breathe at last. Carlotta: No more notes. Piangi: No more ghost. Madame Giry: Here's to health. Andre: Here's a toast to a prosperous year. Firmin: To our friends who are here. Carlotta & Piangi: And may our splendor never fade. Firmin & Andre: What a blessed release. Madame Giry: And what a masquerade. Christine and Raoul walk down the hall together, Christine is holding a ring around her neck. Christine: Think of it. "A secret engagement," Christine said. "Look, your future bride. Just think of it." "But why is it secret?" Raoul asked. "What have we to hide? You promised me." Raoul tries to kiss her but Christine stops him. "No, Raoul. Please don't They'll see." "Well let them see. It's an engagement not a crime." Raoul: Christine, what are you afraid of? Christine: Let's not argue. Raoul: Let's not argue Christine: Please pretend Raoul: I can only hope Christine: You will understand in time. Raoul: I'll understand in time. The two of them dance together in the masque party, two actors sneak in to get a couple of alcohol for the other actors and return backstage giving away the alcohol to them. In the masque they danced and twirled around, backstage people are dancing drunk. Raoul and Christine stop dancing and kiss each other and saw a group of people run to the steps. So did Carlotta and the others. All: Masquerade! Paper faces on parade, Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade, Masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads, Masquerade, stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you. Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds, Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:Ball scenes